<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［米露］破冰关系 by wbhkc1030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024848">［米露］破冰关系</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbhkc1030/pseuds/wbhkc1030'>wbhkc1030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbhkc1030/pseuds/wbhkc1030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>道具 言语侮辱 强制爱 微调教 dirty talk<br/>国设 苏解背景 考据慎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［米露］破冰关系</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——<br/>
“你还有什么话要说吗？斯拉夫的婊子。”琼斯慢条斯理的摘着手上的手套，将柔软的布料随手丢弃在对面被捆绑住的斯拉夫人脸上。布拉金斯基沉默着看着他，眼神淬冰般的冷。手套打在脸上不疼，但带来的屈辱却是加倍的沉重：所有一切属于苏维埃的骄傲被如今一身绳索束缚。<br/>
琼斯则体贴的为他解开了军装的扣子，露出里面单薄的衬衫来。<br/>
“让你穿着最喜欢的苏联军装挨操，”琼斯慢慢的挑起笑来，手指划过布拉金斯基冷白的下颔，暧昧的掠过喉结，细细品尝着动脉处涌动的滚烫，“我最爱你穿夏时军装的样子——冬天那身大衣太厚，没把你那该欠操的屁股给显出来。”<br/>
美国人一边说着，一边像是玩玩具般新鲜的拿起桌边铁盘里盛放的剪子——他开始动手来，金属锐利的表面狠戾的擦过内里那层薄薄的布料，经过乳头时格外用力了些，甚至擦出一道血痕。琼斯动手很快，迅速的剪碎了布拉金斯基军装下那套他特意挑选的白衬衫，半透的布料里是一对涨大的奶子，美国人毫不客气的伸手揉搓起来，摘摘去手套后皮肤相贴，带来的触感和颤栗是加倍的。<br/>
原本在被捆绑起来前琼斯就强迫给他喂下了助兴的玩意，现在正无情的运转着发挥功效——他觉得自己胸前的那对奶子格外的涨大起来，甚至连这身军装都裹不下，琼斯揉捏上来的手虽然不知轻重，却给他带来极大的疏解与快感，他差点就发出下贱的喟叹来；更为淫荡的是，在这样饱含侮辱的动作下，他身下的那根已经不知羞耻的开始挺立，马眼里甚至兴奋的流出淫水，沾湿了小片军裤。<br/>
“婊子，我揉得你舒服吗？”琼斯正冷笑着加重力道，尤其用手指去惩罚性的捏住那粒被擦出血痕的奶头。斯拉夫人的脸颊开始蒙上薄红，甚至有了想要浪叫呻吟的冲动——自从解体以来，这具虚弱的身躯已经开始有些溃败，现在更是如母狗般淫贱的向美利坚求欢。布拉金斯基感到自己臀缝湿润，那处后穴已经开始渗出淫液，仿佛下一秒就会乞求着琼斯把他的阴茎插进来一样，连妓院里最放浪的妓女都未必比得上。<br/>
小腹处像是有火在燃烧般的，情欲的念头疯狂的占据席卷着大脑每一处清醒，喧嚣着马上就要一根流水的肉棒来抚慰他全身的浴火。浑身的燥热让曾经强大的国家甚至张口来，用大口的喘气来换取飞速流失的氧气与清醒。<br/>
琼斯把两根手指毫不留情的塞入布拉金斯基张开的嘴来，搅动着斯拉夫人的口腔，手指上沾满透明的津液。他用指尖示威般的勾住布拉金斯基的舌头，强迫他将嘴张得更大。布拉金斯基家下意识的想要咬下去，却听见耳边恶魔冷笑着威胁：“要是敢咬下去，猜猜你挨操的录像带会被送到哪里去？是亲爱的冬妮娅和娜塔，还是西欧那帮人呢……或者说，还是王耀比较好？”<br/>
布拉金斯基感到全身的血液都要在此凝固冻结，比冬日的西伯利亚还要冷得多，他睁大眼睛狠狠的瞪向琼斯那张可恨的脸，对方却只是眯着眼来冲他说：“乖孩子，你该继续舔下去。”<br/>
布拉金斯基终于无可奈何的遵从。他别无选择。只能屈辱的闭合着嘴唇，卖力的用舌头去讨好琼斯的那两根手指——天知道他多么想要直接咬断它们，再狠狠的啃噬下琼斯咽喉处那块肉！<br/>
手指被温热的口腔含着，湿滑的舌头毫无技巧性的舔舐着。琼斯将手指更深入了些，几乎要抵住布拉金斯基的咽喉，另一只手则是玩弄着老对头那对柔软的奶子来，手指或重或轻的蹂躏着红肿的奶头，更是恶意的碾压着那道较深的血痕。布拉金斯基在轻微的闷哼，琼斯却不管不顾的继续搅动，直到斯拉夫人几乎红透脸颊无法呼吸时才恩赐着取出手指。<br/>
“我最新的药剂倒是可以在你身上试试，超乎寻常的加量雌激素——不知道对你这个国家意识体有没有作用，但是可以尝试。万尼亚，我们还有很多时间。”琼斯蹂躏着两颗红透的奶头，那只伸进布拉金斯基嘴里的手也覆上一边的软肉，将那些口水全部涂抹在揉大的奶子上，湿滑的感觉让布拉金斯基窒息般的痉挛。<br/>
“真是一对骚奶子，”琼斯感慨着，“乳头里会不会流出奶水来呢？淫荡又下贱。”接着他俯下身体，张口含住一边的奶头，用牙齿轻轻啃噬摩擦，用舌尖去肆意挑逗奶尖，另一边奶头也没有受到亏待，贴心的琼斯伸手去继续揉搓着肿起的奶粒。等一边涨大到极致后，就是另一边享受极乐了。<br/>
布拉金斯基无力的任由琼斯动作——他现在几乎就是一具被情欲填充的玩偶，被动的被绑在椅子上，连一根手指都无法动弹，却受色欲支配下意识的挺起胸膛让琼斯啜得更深入些。下身的淫水已经流得不像话了，打湿了臀肉和下体的薄薄军裤，布料洗饱了淫水紧贴在大腿上，滑腻腻的像条淫乱的水蛇。<br/>
就算布拉金斯基解开了绳子，他也无法逃走了，他连站起来的气力都被剥夺得一干二净，全靠椅子支撑着这具软烂的躯体，他几乎是瘫坐着被束缚捆绑。他现在几乎想自暴自弃着让琼斯赶紧把那作孽的东西插进自己后穴里，下一秒又被自己这个想法给惊起一身冷汗，一种极端反胃的呕吐感自下而上，翻涌着又被压下去了。<br/>
琼斯终于满意的品尝完两颗奶头——他已经将布拉金斯基的奶子揉捏得足够大了，这对奶子几乎要挤出像女人般的乳沟来，淫荡到勾人。琼斯骂着布拉金斯基淫荡得不知羞耻，挺着一对骚奶子到处勾引人，是想要别人干翻他的骚穴，好好满足他这副下贱的躯体。<br/>
琼斯玩够了奶子，终于突然想起那把锃亮的剪刀。他恶意满满的用剪刀裁开了布拉金斯基下身的裤子，对布拉金斯基湿透的下体非常满意，却故意避开了已经挺立起来的阴茎，只用凉凉的刀身轻轻挑逗般的溜过阴囊，然后成功听见了这婊子压抑起来的放浪呻吟声。<br/>
琼斯丢开剪子，直接上手强制撕开了布拉金斯基下身的裤子。下体被完全暴露在冰冷空气里时格外的刺激，激得布拉金斯基的阴茎更加高高的翘起，继续不停流出淫水。<br/>
琼斯绑绳索的技巧非常娴熟，两边的绳索顺着腰身下沉到大腿根部，再顺着臀缝向下继续捆绑膝盖，让布拉金斯基根本无法动弹，只能牢牢地坐在原地遭受侵犯。<br/>
带着茧子的粗糙指腹一点点渡过被情欲烧得火热的皮肤，竟有种疏解的快感与痴狂。布拉金斯基快要止不住嘴里那些放浪的呻吟声音，死死地咬着牙关忍耐。琼斯却一直不管不顾的用双手继续探寻着，两手巧妙的向后连摸带揉，指尖几乎要陷入那丰厚臀瓣包裹起来的深深臀缝，勾得一手淫水的同时，也在玩弄周边的软肉，入手又弹又翘。<br/>
“你这屁股倒是天生欠操。”琼斯冷冷的刺他，手指更加凶狠的陷入臀肉里，摁出一道道显眼的红痕，玩弄布拉金斯基身上他肖想已久的屁股让他有种诡异的兴奋与满足。<br/>
由于姿势不方便的原因，琼斯没有揉捏多久就有些手指酸痛，遗憾的暂时先放弃了继续玩斯拉夫人的臀肉的想法。他开始解开自己军服下齐整的腰带，拉开裤链来露出包裹着半勃起的阴茎的内裤——<br/>
美国人恶劣的拉下布拉金斯基的一边衣领，强迫他直面对着自己半勃的阴茎，布拉金斯基的鼻尖几乎都要撞上去了。<br/>
“舔吧。”<br/>
琼斯继续补充：“你现在把它舔得多湿，等会操进你骚穴里的就有多湿。你可不值得我做任何润滑的前戏。”<br/>
布拉金斯基脸上终于露出了难以忍耐的屈辱神色，他几乎是以野兽般凶猛的择人而弑的眼神抬头看着琼斯，牙齿咬得死紧，眼角不正常的发红。过了大概五分钟的僵持着，像是终于屈从似的，他缓缓的闭上眼睛，忍住鼻间那股令人恶心反胃的腥臊气味，伸出舌头试探性的隔着布料舔了一口，接着突然扭转了一下脖颈偏差的角度，几乎要张口将整个凸起的龟头含下。<br/>
咬断这恶心的玩意吧！布拉金斯基心里暴怒着想。几乎是在即将下口的一瞬间，琼斯敏锐的察觉出了他心中的想法，大力的捏住了他的下巴，施加在下颔上的恐怖怪力让布拉金斯基丧失了再次动弹的机会。<br/>
他只能竭尽全力的上翻起眼珠，恶狠狠的回视。<br/>
“你要是敢咬，我绝对会让你比现在凄惨上百倍——你觉得，让你那些姐姐妹妹到纽约街头去卖，是不是个不错的选择？我可以恩赐着，让你也一起去……”<br/>
“放心，我保证，就算是纽约里最便宜的妓，都不会有比你们更低的价位。我亲爱的万尼亚，你觉得怎么样？”<br/>
美国只是轻松的笑着，一点点放开了施加在他下巴上的力量。在自主权缓缓渡回的同时，布拉金斯基只觉得下颔处麻木了大半，连微微动一动都有骨头移位般的声音。<br/>
可他别无选择。<br/>
张口含住那令人恶心的玩意，布拉金斯基的眼角在下一秒就泛出了生理性的泪水，那股反胃的呕吐感又席卷而来，反反复复的在喉头翻涌，偏偏琼斯还极为恶劣的挺起下体进入得更深，几乎要隔着内裤冲进他的喉咙里。布拉金斯基强迫自己不去想象自己嘴巴里含着的到底是什么肮脏的丑物，但却越发的无法控制，眼前黑黑白白交错一片，他勉力闭上眼睛企图不看，但耳朵里传来的啧啧水声，鼻间闻到的气味，无一不在彰显着他在如同婊子一般给该死的美利坚口交——对方甚至连裤子都没打算脱光。<br/>
像是要回应布拉金斯基心里的想法似的，琼斯淡然的将被含得湿漉漉的阴茎抽出，然后干脆利落的拉下了内裤，挺直的完全勃起的阴茎重新被放在布拉金斯基的脸前，龟头处已经被舔舐得带着水渍，显目得刺伤他的眼睛。<br/>
“看看我忘了什么，”琼斯笑眯眯的说，“万尼亚，你已经淫荡到连内裤都可以饥不择食的舔湿了吗？这么急不可耐的话，再继续试试吧。”<br/>
见布拉金斯基始终不动作，琼斯慢慢收起笑容。<br/>
“你不会想要我再重复一遍之前的话的，对吧？”<br/>
布拉金斯基的身体在绳索束缚的范围里战栗着，连闭眼的姿势都难以为继。他凝视着眼前来自美利坚的阴茎，心中在疯狂的喧嚣着抗拒与恶心，喉头那股恶心的味道一直挥之不去。布拉金斯基只能哆嗦着嘴唇，死死地咬住牙齿，额上滚落下涔涔冷汗，企图再给自己留下最后一份尊严。<br/>
最后一份等待的耐心终于被暴怒掠夺得干净，琼斯随手拿起桌边早已准备好的软鞭，在空中乱甩两下试了试手感如何。<br/>
最终他冷白着脸色，退开了两步：“如果不来一些调教，曾经伟大的苏维埃可是不会听话的。”<br/>
“啊，我忘了。现在你是要走我们的道路的吧？怎样，和你曾经最看不起的资本主义走狗为伍，感觉是不是很好呢！”<br/>
随着尾音的冷厉落下，挥舞的软鞭终于也破开风声，柔韧的鞭身甩在布拉金斯基赤裸的胸膛上，在那对涨大的奶子上落下道瞩目的红痕，又飞快的肿起，变成青紫的色彩。<br/>
琼斯另一只手把玩着鞭身，冷冷的向低头的布拉金斯基睨去。见对方始终不给予回应，又牵起了鞭子——<br/>
“啪！”<br/>
清脆的鞭声一道又一道，斑驳的鞭痕缀在布拉金斯基裸露出来的皮肤上。最后一鞭，鞭尾甩过红肿的乳粒，掠过军装的瞬间拉扯下襟上别好的金色星形勋章。金属随着鞭子的甩开一并掉落，最后被抛弃在琼斯脚边。<br/>
布拉金斯基终于如梦初醒般的，在鞭声彻底回落前，发出了一声短促的喘息，像是某种兵器断裂前最后的凛凛悲鸣。他睁开眼用力的去探那枚勋章的去向，目光虚虚的落出，又怔然般的凝滞。从咽喉里压抑着的，悲惨的哀声，随着勋章的掉落而尖啸。<br/>
“还给我！还给我！”<br/>
斯拉夫人最终动摇了，宛如疯兽般在座椅上翻腾——他竭力扭动着自己早已被捆绑而麻木的手脚，企图从这张椅子上站起来，再把脚狠狠的踩向该死的美利坚的脸！他凭什么！凭什么！<br/>
崩溃的情绪随着理智绷弦而倾斜而出，名叫布尔什维克的骄傲被琼斯冷冷的置在脚边，落在土灰里。仿若不久前69年的大厦猛然倾塌，压死了他心底残存的最后念想。<br/>
“你在疯些什么？”<br/>
琼斯牵动着唇角，冷冷的斥责。他很清楚，眼前的布拉金斯基就算发疯也对他造成不了一丝一毫的威胁，只是丧家之犬穷途末路后的最后挣扎而已。那枚勋章是他故意扫落的，目的只是想看看，苏维埃到底在布拉金斯基的心底有多大的分量。<br/>
而且，他觉得这样的布拉金斯基十分，十分的有趣。<br/>
他伸手扯过布拉金斯基的头发，原本就松垮戴上的军帽被撞得扫落在地。琼斯用的力气大极了，几乎要将布拉金斯基半边的头皮扯下，可斯拉夫人却仍旧如同没有痛觉般的凝视着那枚勋章，嘴唇边淌下鲜红的血迹来——<br/>
直到琼斯伸脚，用厚厚的军靴底踩住了那枚勋章，还颇为恶劣的碾压了好几下。<br/>
“满意了吗？嗯？”那双乖戾的罪恶蓝色眼珠盯紧了他，流露出愉悦而满足的信号。琼斯用软鞭稍稍擦过布拉金斯基流血的唇角，颇为可惜的说：“怎么把自己给咬流血了呢？”<br/>
“我可是会心疼的。”他靠近了布拉金斯基，用柔软的舌尖一点一点，舔舐掉了斯拉夫人嘴角残留的那些血液，舌尖的温度让冰凉的嘴唇渡回了些许暖意。最后，他在布拉金斯基耳边轻飘飘的落下两字：<br/>
“——才怪。”<br/>
故意作怪的美利坚终于满足了自己幼稚的玩心，颇为愉悦的松开了原本扯着布拉金斯基头发的手，又随意的吹掉自己指缝间扯落的铂金色发丝，将它们吹落在布拉金斯基的脸颊旁。<br/>
琼斯手指发力，重新握紧了软鞭的一端，将鞭子高高扬起，傲慢的宣布：“不乖的狗，就需要一点主人的惩罚。”<br/>
——更重更狠的鞭子落下，如一颗颗锋锐的子弹尽数没入皮肉中。落下后的红痕飞速变成青紫的颜色，像丑恶的蜈蚣般密密麻麻的排列下去。琼斯娴熟的执鞭，将鞭身尽数抽打在他想要看到的位置：从红肿的乳头，到蜷起的小腹，再向下，落在布拉金斯基因羞耻情欲而挺立的阴茎，马眼处还源源不断的渗出透明的黏液。<br/>
当下身受到抽打的一瞬间，布拉金斯基身躯僵硬，条件反射般的更加蜷紧躯体，作出保护性的姿态，脆弱得不堪一击。曾经高高在上的苏维埃如今自身难保，如卖身的妓子般袒胸露乳，从身体到精神上都受到了极致的羞辱与践踏。<br/>
琼斯终于饶有兴致的停止了鞭打——他只是想看布拉金斯基服软的样子，明明心里高傲得不可一世，却硬生生被磨去一身爪牙，眼梢都带着羞辱性的媚意。<br/>
他用软鞭抬起布拉金斯基的下巴，以抚摸乖巧宠物般的姿态亲切的抚着布拉金斯基的头发：“这样，就很听话。”<br/>
“现在，让我赏一点东西给我听话的万尼亚。”<br/>
他拿出准备已久的口球，以怪力撬开了布拉金斯基紧闭的牙关，强迫对方用牙齿咬紧口球。不过几分钟，闭拢不上的嘴巴就开始流下涎水，顺着嘴唇滴滴答答的悬在下颔上。布拉金斯基从喉管里压出呜咽的几个字眼，却连一个完整的单词都说不出口，只能发出断断续续的“呜呜”声。<br/>
布拉金斯基努力偏头来看在自己背后的琼斯，对方的双手正肆无忌惮的搭在他的肩膀上，让他勉力的挣扎成了泡影。琼斯微笑着看着他，慢慢启开嘴：“接下来的，你可不能看到。我听说，如果遮蔽掉一种五感，其余的四感会变得更加敏锐。如果看不到的话——你会不会更害怕一些？”<br/>
“乖乖的宠物，就应该听主人的话。”琼斯缓慢的给他戴上眼罩，怜爱般的吻了吻布拉金斯基发抖的脸颊，“万尼亚，未知的感觉会让你变得更加放浪……”琼斯此刻故意压低了声音，近乎温柔般的悠长。<br/>
视觉被遮蔽的效果立竿见影，未知的恐惧很快席卷了处在崩溃边缘的理智，让布拉金斯基近乎疯狂的战栗。他的每一寸皮肤都在发抖，他感受到琼斯冰凉的手指正掐住他的乳头，又游走到腰际。<br/>
布拉金斯基精神处于极度紧绷的状态，又因为药物的缘故身体却软弱得不可思议，一点力气都提不起来。他感觉到自己身体上最紧绷的束缚在一点点褪去，捆绑用的绳索在重力作用下落地，像是一条紧紧纠缠他的蟒蛇倏地游走了般，绝处逢生的人类瘫软着身躯重重的喘息，然后惊恐的发现自己再一次被更加恐怖的噩梦席卷。<br/>
琼斯牵起他的手腕，打开他的双臂使他将半个身体的重量压在叮当作响的厚重锁链上，脚尖虽然还能触底，但却略高了些。他有些站立不稳，两条麻木的腿根本没有一点气力，支撑不了越发沉重的上半身。<br/>
布拉金斯基被突如其来的动作激得重重的喘息，他想呜咽着说话，却被口球堵住了所有言语，透明的涎水顺着启开的嘴缝流出。琼斯在他身后观察着一切，看见斯拉夫人脸上明显流露出的难受表情，却颇为愉悦的笑起来。<br/>
布拉金斯基茫然的咬着嘴里的口球，眼前却是一片黑暗，什么都看不见，四肢更是软软的，连抬起一根手指都显得犹为费力。全身上下最为敏感的就是臀缝里那张在不断流水的穴口，他感到有两根冰凉的手指缓缓的撑开了他滑腻的软肉，两边臀瓣被用力的揉捏，带来极大的满足与快感。布拉金斯基在药物与性欲的双重催动下蜷紧了脚趾，浓重的耻感油然而生，如一盆冷水兜头淋下，却怎么也浇不灭身体里躁动的欲火。<br/>
“唔……”<br/>
陌生的触感，从未被他人触碰过的穴口蓦地伸进一小节指节，在穴口里不上不下。布拉金斯基下意识的指挥着收缩括约肌，耻感满满的咬住那入侵的手指，再前进一步都十分困难。<br/>
后穴正拼命的流着淫水，一股难忍的痒意却突然袭来，使被情欲操控的身体忍不住就着那节手指开始摩擦后穴。<br/>
布拉金斯基咬紧嘴巴里那颗口球，头脑几乎快要生锈。这一刻，起码是这一刻，他希望再更多进来一些。<br/>
合不拢的嘴巴里发出“呜呜”的含混不清的乞求，斯拉夫人完全陷入了情欲的漩涡中，药物操控着他的身体作出迎合的淫荡姿态，手腕上的锁链也跟着晃动起来，被吊在半空的身体正努力想要更多的抚慰。<br/>
接着，他清晰的听见琼斯在他的耳边，发出了一声笑。<br/>
这声笑凝聚了极大的力量，如铁锤般重重的敲开布拉金斯基被蒙蔽的真实，把丑恶的欲望直接剖析，警示着他现在的所作所为——如同卖身的婊子般的下贱，甚至求欢到最厌恶的人身上，并乐在其中！<br/>
欲望瞬间消退，布拉金斯基努力的睁大眼睛想要背叛掉刚才恶心的自己，原本瘫软的身体开始激烈的挣扎起来，带动锁好的锁链一齐震动。他从喉咙里发出雄狮被惹恼苏醒时的暴怒吼叫，却被口腔里的束缚给慢慢收紧；琼斯施加在他肩膀上的手掌的力量，几乎快要碾碎他的肩胛骨——富有乖戾的美利坚从容的扼住他的脖颈，拿捏到咽喉的位置。后穴里的那根带给他羞辱使他放荡的手指不知什么时候已经退了出去。<br/>
沾着他淫水的那根手指悄无声息的按压在他的咽喉上，迫使暴怒的曾经的超级大国安静下来，琼斯在一点点的，用指甲划过他脖颈上那道因被殖民羞辱而留下的伤疤，慢慢的翘起嘴角：“有什么好生气的呢？”<br/>
“你本来，就是个求欢的贱婊子。”<br/>
后穴里陡然又传来异样的冲动：两根手指进入了穴口，毫不留情的呈剪刀状分开，内里红通通的软肉受到刺激而飞速想要紧缩保持温度，却被更加无情的推开——<br/>
此刻，快感荡然无存，只有被凌辱的痛感，直击心灵的苦痛。穴肉被蹂躏着开合，淫水顺着臀缝淌到大腿根处，润湿了赤裸裸的下体。<br/>
琼斯慢慢的将正在跳动的跳蛋塞入穴口。软肉排斥的力量很大，但他推进的速度却越来越快，不过短短几十秒，跳蛋便被开合的后穴整个吞下，“嗡嗡”的在体内震动。被强制破除的痛感还在，内里的穴肉仍可怜的挂着水渍，微微张口外翻，又随着跳蛋的震动而逐渐吞进。<br/>
这淫荡的洞穴正无知贪婪的吞吃着进入的异物，之前难以抑制的痒意似乎有些消退，但很快又是饮鸩止渴，布拉金斯基几乎要用自己的大腿疯狂的磨蹭，乞求那玩意进得更深，更快一些。<br/>
半边叫嚣着快感，半边又在极力的抵抗入侵，复杂又扭曲的情感让人沉沦，布拉金斯基死死地咬住口球，任凭那些涎水肆虐疯狂。<br/>
直肠也在疯了般的蠕动，推动着跳蛋往更深的内里涌入。琼斯慢慢的绕到布拉金斯基的前方，兴致盎然的观赏着对方因快感与耻感并存而飞速红透的脸颊，嘴里还咬着那枚他塞入的口球，身躯战栗着求欢。涨大的奶子上是红透的乳粒，齐整的军服下破烂的衬衫，下体赤裸着悬空，淫荡的……吞吃着跳蛋。<br/>
这就是他最想看到的，布拉金斯基的模样。<br/>
斯拉夫人阴茎的马眼处渗出更多的淫液，顺着茎身向下流淌，那久久得不到任何满足的男性事物涨得青紫，却怎么也不能完成射精的指令。布拉金斯基脸上流露出难以忍受的表情，脸颊被空虚与情欲逼得微微扭曲，他不自觉的继续从喉咙深处憋出支离破碎的字眼，完完全全的，成了性的俘虏。<br/>
真是难看。<br/>
琼斯在心中嗤笑。他取出口袋里的控制器，将金属小片缓缓推动到最高的档次——<br/>
这和之前的完全不同了。<br/>
他也兴致勃勃的开始观察起布拉金斯基的神态来了。<br/>
那枚跳蛋变得格外癫狂，这种情绪似乎也通过亲密的接触传染给了布拉金斯基，直肠拼命的收缩着，完全不能抵挡住跳蛋越发凌虐的进攻，只能被迫的夹紧大腿蜷缩脚趾，企图缓解身体里那股飞速躁动着的欲火，但却只是缴械投降前最后的挣扎而已。<br/>
布拉金斯基带着口球的脸变得极为扭曲复杂，他似乎想要大声的呻吟出来，却又用意志力强压下去，牙齿死死咬着口球，发出含糊的淫荡叫声。无疑的是，布拉金斯基的全身都变得极其敏感而透红，就像条濒死的鱼跃在沙滩上冷漠的跳动，耗尽生命的最后一丝力量，鱼鳃疯狂的抖动呼吸，却得不到任何一滴水的滋润。<br/>
他开始疯狂的流汗。这是全身上下的应激反应，汗水从凌乱的头发里滴出来，汇成小小的一滴汗珠，顺着脸颊的弧度向下流淌，额头也被弄得汗涔涔的；颈窝里也是汗水，透出诱人的粉色，又逐渐加深。<br/>
后穴那块该死的环状肌肉仍旧在饥渴的吮吸，将那只会“嗡嗡”乱振的死物吞得满足。布拉金斯基努力的伸出手去挣扎，被锁链摆布得如一具机械人偶，被动的作出保护性的姿态——可是身后的脆弱处，跳蛋却锲而不舍的向内研磨，把湿淋淋的内壁搅得“咕噜咕噜”，放浪的水声几乎是贴着耳朵来作响。<br/>
当跳蛋执着的摩擦到某处敏感时，布拉金斯基身躯一僵，突然就开始不自然的抽搐起来，两条赤裸的大腿向内死命摩擦。他“呜呜啊啊”的哼叫着，身下的阴茎几乎到达了最为极致的巅峰状态，完完全全的勃起着，却射不出一点精水。<br/>
琼斯走上前去，将布拉金斯基嘴巴里死死咬住的口球取了出来。口球上的束缚皮带被咬得坑坑洼洼，甚至还有些带着点血迹。<br/>
曾经伟大的苏维埃哆嗦着嘴唇，唇角边还有咬出来的点点血斑，腔调软成一摊水般的，甚至带上了难以启齿的软糯哭腔；<br/>
“求你了……让我射出来……”<br/>
终究是，打断了一身硬骨头。<br/>
琼斯又用软鞭把布拉金斯基低垂着的头颅抬起，用嘲讽般的口气问他：“太小声，我没有听见。”<br/>
布拉金斯基沉默着咬紧牙关，但身后越发猛烈的羞耻快感与身体内被药物催生而出的极大空虚使他无可奈何的再次断断续续的开口：“让我……啊射出来……求求你嗯……求求你……唔……快一点，操进来……把跳蛋拿……拿出去。”<br/>
斯拉夫人冷白的皮肤浸染上殷红的颜色，琼斯的眼神慢慢沉了下来。<br/>
最终，在长长的沉默之中，他缓慢的嗤笑了一声：“如你所愿。”<br/>
他转到布拉金斯基身后，左手毫不客气的抚摸揉捏上被淫水淌得湿漉漉的臀肉，每一次揉捏都带起软肉的弹跳，布拉金斯基短促的呻吟着，视觉的剥夺让他的感官变得无比敏感，连普通的触摸都带上了色情挑逗的意味。<br/>
琼斯把手指缓缓插入湿热的穴口，摸索着探到跳蛋尾端伸出的细绳，克服后穴里吮吸的阻力将那细绳连带跳蛋一齐拖拽出来。略有些粗糙的细绳磨过柔软的肠壁，泡足了肠液又摩擦着，竟有种如同瘙痒般轻微却又难忍的奇异爽感。布拉金斯基双眼被蒙住，随着跳蛋的逐渐脱出而加重了喘息。<br/>
最终跳蛋被拉扯出的最后一刻，柔韧的软肉也跟着被拉扯得翻出点点嫩红，发出轻微的水声。布拉金斯基神色一凛，温暖的后穴接触到空气的瞬间又飞快的缩紧回去。他难耐的扭动了下腰身，发出低低的喘息。<br/>
琼斯把那枚跳蛋关闭了扔在地上。这死物身上沾满了布拉金斯基透明的淫液，入手湿滑得几乎要抓不住。<br/>
不再做任何的润滑工作，琼斯用手掌捧起阴茎，探索着往布拉金斯基湿淋淋的穴口插入。龟头没入小半被强制破开的后穴，带来如同撕裂般的痛感。穴肉以极高的频率收缩又放开，死死地咬住入侵的肉棒。狭小的未经完全开发的后穴可怜的紧缩极力保护内里，却抵不过琼斯再次猛烈的进攻。<br/>
布拉金斯基从琼斯的强制进入开始就忍痛不叫，诚然他现在如果能杀了琼斯就一定会毫不犹豫的动手。后穴括约肌的痛感似乎也牵动了全身肌肉的疼痛，胸前涨大的两粒奶尖红得似乎要淌出鲜血，缀在被鞭子打得青紫的皮肉上。琼斯另一只手绕到前面来近乎凶狠的揉捏着布拉金斯基胸前的软肉，将涨大的奶子尽数收拢在手掌中，迫使布拉金斯基弓住腰身，上半身前倾的同时又将下半身努力后靠，将入侵的阴茎吃得更加深入，破开的皮肉更加痛苦，只能如痉挛着继续吞吃。<br/>
琼斯继续深入，这时他倒是毫不顾忌此刻布拉金斯基所承受的痛苦，冷着脸继续往内操干。内里狭窄得近乎发干，纵使有之前大量肠液充作润滑也难以为继。阴茎被穴肉贪婪的搅紧，发出淫靡的啧啧水声。布拉金斯基死死咬住嘴唇忍受破身的痛苦，只泄出一两声短暂痛苦的低喘，胸口不断起伏，被锁链束缚的手腕用力得发白。<br/>
琼斯进入艰难大半后，终于暂时停了下来。布拉金斯基松开牙齿，嘴唇已经被咬破了皮，渗出艳红的血液。他眼角还挂着生理性的泪水，连喘息都极为痛苦，断断续续的呜咽着。<br/>
“闭紧嘴巴干什么？刚才这张嘴不是还能浪叫吗？”琼斯自身后扼住布拉金斯基的脖颈，贴近他的耳垂说话，微妙的呼吸故意喷洒在布拉金斯基敏感的耳垂上，“现在，不准闭嘴。”<br/>
“叫出来。”<br/>
随着最后一句冷酷的命令，琼斯以手掌用力揉捏两团丰满臀肉，将臀缝分得更开，刚勉强进入大半的阴茎硬是破开狭窄穴道的搅紧吸吮而向内横冲直撞，狠狠的顶入更深的柔软内里。美利坚近乎无情的向内大力操干，借着部分肠液的润滑长驱直入，阴茎碾压过每一寸柔软的内壁，每一次强势的入侵都会将狭小的穴口操得更开些，穴肉外翻成淫靡的艳红颜色。<br/>
布拉金斯基在被完全进入的一瞬间就发出一声尖锐的啸声，比刚才惨烈上十倍的苦痛让他的表情更加扭曲，原本松开的牙齿又紧紧的闭合在一起，牙齿止不住的颤抖，整张脸被痛苦折磨得狰狞起来，泛上层极不正常的潮红。<br/>
他死死地攥住拳头，指甲牢牢地嵌进手心，留下深切的血痕，手背痛苦的扭出青筋，忍受着极大的痛苦。琼斯禁锢住他腰身的手指深深的按进皮肉中，暴虐的继续开拓领土，搅得略带干涩的穴道深处更加紧绷的咬住入侵的他人的性器，在龟头顶撞到深处后又退开的瞬间又淫荡的欲迎还拒般的小力推开，接着更加热情的又吸吮住，层层叠叠宛如无休止的循环，一遍又一遍的承受越发凶狠的操干。<br/>
“我让你叫出来。”琼斯冷冷的再次重复，向内撞击的速度变得更快，力度更猛，几乎要直接冲进他的最深处般的。令人羞耻的是，经过一轮近乎受虐般的操干，干涩的穴道反而涌出更多湿润的淫水，充当作临时润滑，无声的包裹住琼斯的阴茎，帮助他更快的破开内里，探到最深。<br/>
当性器摩擦过一处异样的凸起，布拉金斯基的双腿便如痉挛般的颤抖起来，甚至发出了在被进入后第一声算得上舒服的喟叹，接着是抑制不住的低低喘息，含着浓浓的色情意味。<br/>
男人被顶撞到前列腺的快感在科学理论研究中胜过射精的快感，琼斯显然感受到布拉金斯基对他入侵的抗拒稍微收敛了些，甚至还从这场性爱里获得了部分快感——他摸上腰腹曲线向上滑去，探到柔软的乳首，近乎亢奋的蹂躏起来，下体对于布拉金斯基后穴的冲撞更加激烈，阴囊随着猛烈的撞击富有节奏的拍打在两人暧昧交合的下方，发出连续不断的撞击声音。<br/>
“叫出来，万尼亚。”他闷哼着念出布拉金斯基的昵称，诱惑对方开口，压低声调像是要从舌尖拉出缱绻暧昧感。布拉金斯基略略有些神志不清，沉沦在越发显得温柔的性爱当中，呼吸慢慢变得急促。琼斯把嘴唇紧贴在布拉金斯基的后颈，在正中央落下一个带着湿意的吻，就像猎人是在标记独属于自己的专属猎物般的占有。他另一只手滑到布拉金斯基的咽喉，用手指挑逗颤抖的肌肤，亲吻一路向上，最终停留在布拉金斯基的耳侧。<br/>
琼斯咬着布拉金斯基红透的耳垂，在被蒙眼操干的斯拉夫人耳边压低声线，声音喑哑：“你该是我的，万尼亚。”<br/>
最后一句如同宣誓般的语句落下，琼斯便疯狂的分开布拉金斯基的大腿向内操干，锁链声激越若鸣，将布拉金斯基一切理智灰飞烟灭，他扬着脖颈被动的向前挺着身躯，感受到琼斯炙热的身体一次又一次贴近他，交合的激烈与快感如潮水淹没，后穴里荡起“咕叽咕叽”的淫乱水声，压下了一切反驳的可能。<br/>
沉沦。<br/>
这是唯一的选择。<br/>
括约肌正飞速的收缩紧绷，把进入他的那根阴茎吞得更深，穴里却一片软热。琼斯操他的动作很蛮横，甚至称得上毫无章法，一味的向内用力开拓顶撞，把龟头插进更深的柔软里，感受着布拉金斯基湿热肠道将阴茎搅紧又放缩的快感，甚至为了刺激布拉金斯基而故意在他的臀肉上用力抽打，让布拉金斯基把他夹得更紧一些。<br/>
“慢、慢一点……”<br/>
破碎的微弱求饶被吞进开合的唇齿，布拉金斯基略有些难受的皱紧眉，任凭琼斯强势入侵入他的领地，并将一切掠夺。阴茎直直操到内里深处的敏感点，并不断的撞击，擦出淫靡的火花。<br/>
在深切的顶撞过程持续状态下，布拉金斯基已经完全沦丧在这种超越极限的快感之中——后穴涌动的淫水越发多起来，搅紧着一齐冲刺向顶端！<br/>
最终到达巅峰的数秒，布拉金斯基已经丧失自我意识，近乎茫然的开始大声哭喊，冷静的外壳剥下得一干二净，变成只会一味吞吃的贪婪怪兽。<br/>
他大声的喘息，夹杂着阵阵快感的惊呼。琼斯掌握在他身上的手掌很紧，几乎将他们的躯体严丝合缝的贴合，肉体的直接碰撞加快快感的无限攀升——当琼斯最终再次顶撞向最为敏感的一处时，他终于射精了。<br/>
前端猛地爆发出激烈的白浊，在哭喊声里茫然无措着喷涌。没有得到过多抚慰的性器却仍旧自己完成快意的射精指令，精水顺着昂然的前端流淌至阴囊，打湿了两人紧贴的交合处。<br/>
与此同时到来的是后穴被操干带来的高潮——穴道颤抖着紧缩，几乎绞死着向内闭合，大量透明的淫液顺着肠道直贯而下，浇在琼斯滚烫的阴茎上。布拉金斯基站立的腿都直接脆弱得发软，任由自己的后穴继续抽动着颤栗，他的胸口不断起伏，几乎荡起层淫靡的波浪，带着被操干的身体一共冲入顶峰。<br/>
琼斯偏偏在这个时间段掐紧着完成最后冲刺——他就着湿滑的淫液向内大力开拓，用的气力几乎要将布拉金斯基彻底嵌进自己的身体里去。在连续不断的高强度运动之中，美利坚似乎仍旧游刃有余，紧掰着布拉金斯基的臀瓣完成了最后的烙印。<br/>
大股浓稠的精水随着射精过程的推进长驱直入，浇灌在布拉金斯基的穴道深处，狭小的穴口容纳着大量精液已是强弩之末，当琼斯轻松的将阴茎抽出这完全湿滑的穴口，任由那些白浊顺着布拉金斯基的臀缝流出，滑到大腿上。<br/>
他几乎是以欣赏艺术品的方式看着眼前曾经强劲的老对头，发自内心的愉悦的露出一个笑容。<br/>
他缓步绕到布拉金斯基面前，无视对方仍旧在异常抽动沉浸在高潮余韵中的病弱身躯，慢慢的将前苏联的眼罩摘下。<br/>
“——你我就此破冰。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>